


I'm Not Speaking To You

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [63]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Will gets annoyed with Sonny. One-shot.
Relationships: Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I'm Not Speaking To You

"I'm not speaking to you," Will said, not looking at Sonny, but rather pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"You're speaking to me right now."

"I'm speaking to you to tell you I'm not speaking to you," Will responded, walking over to a table in the corner.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sonny asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yes. Last night. You remember?" Will said indignantly.

_Will was splayed out on Sonny's bed with Sonny on top of him. Their shirts had been haphazardly discarded on the floor, so their bare chests were flush against each other while their mouths worked furiously together in a sloppy, heated kiss._

_Sonny pulled away for air but after a second attached his mouth to the side of Will's neck. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's back, as his eyes fluttered closed and his mouth parted in a breathy moan. His nails dug into Sonny's back as Sonny bit and sucked at the sensitive skin of his neck._

_"_ _Fuck, Sonny," Will breathed when he bit down exceptionally hard and swirled his tongue around the spot._

_Sonny smirked against Will's skin and pulled off with a loud pop._

_"_ _That's so gonna leave a mark," Will said, grabbing Sonny's face._

_Sonny grinned mischievously as Will smashed their lips together._

"What's the problem?" Sonny asked, a glint in his eye.

Will narrowed his eyes. "My dad saw it. I had to endure a half an hour of 'the talk'."

Sonny threw his head back in laughter.

"It's - it's not funny. It was so awkward. I hate you so much."

"Fine. I won't do it again," Sonny said half-seriously. He got up and went back to the counter.

"No!" Will exclaimed, jumping up and following. "I didn't say I didn't want you to do it again. Just maybe when I have an excuse to wear a turtle neck and scarf."

The ends of Sonny's mouth twitched.

Will finished off his coffee. "I have to go. I have class. But," - he leaned over the counter seductively - "maybe later I can repay the favor," he whispered into Sonny's ear.

He pulled away, pecked Sonny on the cheek, and sauntered out of the coffee shop.

Sonny stared after him, his mouth agape.


End file.
